


Don't let me down

by Dutchess_2020



Category: Red Dead Redemption (Video Games)
Genre: Hurt/Comfort, M/M, vandermatthews
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-06
Updated: 2020-01-06
Packaged: 2021-02-27 15:13:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 645
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22139116
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dutchess_2020/pseuds/Dutchess_2020
Summary: VanDerMatthews
Relationships: Hosea Matthews/Dutch van der Linde
Kudos: 7





	Don't let me down

Dutch and I are outside the camp. We have the camp settled in Clements Point again, after we gathered enough money, and finally have eliminated all our problems. But we need a break from the life in the camp. So we rode a few hours away. Too a big meadow with trees and bushes arround it. No one will finde us. We tied our horses too a tree. Builded a fire, and places our tends side by side near the fire. I love Dutch. Science one year. We are hest friends. But I fell in love with him.

We stand facing each other. I couldn't help and bent forward, and kiss him softly. But he stiffened. Then he pushes me away hard. I fell on the hard ground. Ass first. He looks at me angry and maybe a bit disgusted to, before he runs too The Count mount it and ride away. I sit here. My ass hurt. My heart is ripped out of me. He's gone, and with him my heart. I feel cold even with the hot fire next to me.

I'm such an idiot! What will happen next? Will he throw me out? Will he end the friendship? Will he do both? Tears start running down my face. And short after I compete with a waterfall. Heartbreaking sobs left my mouth. I love him so much, and now I broke everything with my stupid Idea to kiss him. Suddenly a sharp wind starts to blow. It's so strong that it blew out the fire. I start shaking heavier. But short after the wind stops, rain starts to fall. Our tents here and in camp are luckily water proof. We once had a raining week but the the insides of the tents were perfektly dry. 

But I don't mind sitting here and maybe get sick. Cause my best friend and love left, and with him my heart. I'm cold. But I don't care. I sit there like a crying wreck. Sobbing leaves my lips every few seconds. It hurts so bad. I'm afraid what will happen next. His angry and disgusted face was like a knife right too my heart. I sit there crying sobbing, wet to the skin for one hour or longer. Dutch didn't came back in that time. Maybe he will never come back. I'm so in my own thoughts that I didn't notice how someone stand behind me.

,,Hosea!" I hear suddenly Dutch whisper.

I flinch. Dutch walks towards me, turn arround and face me. I can't look him in the eyes. So I look on the ground. Shaking, sobbing with a broken heart, crying like a waterfall and a hurting ass. And that's only because I was too stupid to think that Dutch loves me too. Great. Well done Hosea. I see how a hand appears in my sight. I flinch back. But then I shyly take it, and let me pull back on my feet by Dutch. I landed close to him. Chest on chest. I want to take a step back, but he hold me in pace with his right hand on my hip.

,,I'm so sorry Hosea! Did-did I hurt you?" He murmurs.

,,Yeah. A little bit. My behind hurts. But I deserved that. I'm-I'm so sorry Dutch." I stutter.

,,Oh I'm sorry. I was just overwhelmed. I'm so sorry Hosea. I love you." Dutch whispers.

What. Dutch loves me too?! I can't believe it!

But suddenly I feel his soft lips on mine. At first I didn't repeat, but then I kiss him back. It was a soft kiss.

,,I-I love you too Dutch." I murmur.

Dutch pulls me into his tent grinning. There we put down our weapon belt and lay down cuddled tidely. I fall asleep fast. I hope this is not a dream. I hope that Dutch is still there tomorrow.


End file.
